fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Colosseum
The Colosseum (Quest) is one of the quests from the See the Future DLC for Fable . After you acquire the small model Colosseum from Murgo you can use the model to be teleported to the Colosseum. As you enter the main room enemies will start to spawn, starting with various Beetles, then Highwaymen, Hobbes, Balverine, Bandits,a Banshee, Hollow men, Spire Guards, and Spire Soldiers and finally the Necromancer. During the fight chickens will appear and if you kick them you will gain extra points. Also during the fight Flit switches appear that you can hit to add multipliers to your score. Walkthrough After completing The Vision, Murgo will give you the next quest and a small model of "The Colosseum." Activate the model the same way you activated the previous items (Under the miscellaneous tab in your items section.) After activating the model, you will be sent to a new area, and a large message box will appear on the screen: Description The Colosseum ''Welcome to the Colosseum, the legendary combat arena built by the Theodore triplets. '' ''Score as many points as you can within the allotted time. Earn points by killing creatures and build multipliers by hitting Flitswitches. You can also earn bonus points by kicking chickens. The Following rules apply: You may not use potions or change any inventory items during combat, so use the time before and after fights wisely. If you are knocked down, your multiplier will be reset. Good luck,and may the Colosseum Teddies guide your hand. After that message, another will appear. Scores Colosseum Scores 15000 points - Ultimate Prize 10000 points - First Prize 5000 points - Second Prize 2500 points - Third Prize Keep trying! There's a different prize each time, at least until we run out of prizes, and you will also win one gold for each point scored. The Fight After those messages, a door will open in front of you. Walk through the door and into the circle. You have up until the announcer says "Fight!" to change anything in your inventory. Now, a large amount of Beatles will spawn. Fight through them until the announcer says "Hit the Flit switch." At that point, look around the arena for a sphere to hit. Attack the sphere with the appropriate attack (Blue for melee, Yellow for ranged attack, red for will attack). After flicking the switch, your multiplier will increase and bandits will begin to spawn instead Beatles. Each Flitswitch will change the type of enemy that spawns, and increase your multiplier. Also, the announcer will occasionally yell "Kick the Chicken!" kicking the chicken will grant you bonus points. Press A to kick the chicken in the room. Enemies in each wave: * First switch: Beatles. * Second switch: Highwaymen. * Third switch: Hobbes. * Forth switch: Balverine. * Fifth switch: More Bandits, with ranged and melee attacks. * Sixth switch: Bandit Captains. * Seventh switch: Banshee * Eighth Switch: Hollow Men. * Ninth Switch: Spire Guards * Tenth Switch: Commandants * Eleventh Switch: Necromancer Note: Only one Banshee spawns, and only after all the previous bandits have been slain. Scoring When time runs out, all the enemies on screen will disappear, and a box showing your stats for that Colosseum match will be show, then then your career stats for the Colosseum. Lastly, it will show the amount of chickens you and your Henchman kicked, the amount of Flit Switches you and your Henchman hit, and you and your Henchman's highest multiplier. At 10,000 points your multipler will reset back to 1x, you will keep though points however. Rewards After all the stats are show, the announcer will announce each of your placements, and you will receive each of your prizes. If you placed higher than Third, you will receive each lower placed prize. So if you finished First, you will receive the prizes for Third, Second and First place. Note: The Prizes are different each time you finish, there could be any combination of the following items rewarded to you. Prizes: Ultimate Prize * Royal Sceptre First Place * Devastation Augment * Killerwatt Augment * Concentrated Will Potion * Discipline Augment * Slash & Burn Augment * Bewitching Augment Second Place *Dead Handy * Dresser for Successor * Solid Gold Necklace * Luxury Double Bed * Resurrection Phial * Live Forever Health Potion * Luxary Cupboard * Luxury Dining Table * Cure-All Health Potion * Treasure Hunting Third Place * Epiphanic Blueberry Pie * Precious Necklace * Dog Tricks! Roll Over * Gilded Flowers * Erudite Apple Pie * Emerald * Balverine Strength Potion * Dog Tricks! Tail Chase * Superior Chocolate * Standard Health Potion * Percolated Java Potion You will also receive the gold you made. Notes * Each wave of enemies is tougher then their standard game counterparts, for example, the Beatles have a variation of Slow Time. * Kicking the chickens can be difficult. To make it easier, attempt to kick the chickens when there are no enemies around, also, make sure you are out of weapon mode (You don't have any weapons in your hands) that way, the game will realize you want to kick the chicken, rather than roll. * Having a Resurrection Phial in your inventory before dying will preserve your multiplier. * After each match, you will be returned to full health. * The dye considered to be the hardest to obtain is to be found here, the hero must find three bears that represent each of the triplets that founded the colosseum: ** The 'King Teddy' is to be found behind a door on the opposite side of the area to the starting area, the hero must light the candles on either side with inferno to open the door. ** The 'Wizard Teddy' is to be found on the head of one of the statues looking down into the arena-shoot it down to obtain. ** The final one, the 'Captain Teddy' is the hardest. The hero must get exactly 1985 points score in the colosseum tournament. Category:Fable II Quests